


Drawing Log January 2015

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Animal Costume, Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, New Years, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings I've done in January 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log January 2015

We have the twelve horary signs for each year. We feature each year with each symbolic animals, and 2015 is a year of The Sheep. Sheep has wool and it's very fluffy... Fluffy... Fluffy...  
  
Then, I got this.

 

A Shepherd and his favorite Ram.

 

 

 

"How long can we be like this, Bodie?"

 

 

"You think too much, Ray."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. There is nothing to worry about."  
  
So Ray is reassured.

 

 

 

here is a bit unfamiliar drawing of Bodie/Doyle. It started with the fact that Anthony Andrews was casted as Bodie first but he was replaced by Lewis Collins. [This post on tumblr](http://minori1009.tumblr.com/post/108489403099/jackyan-an-unfamiliar-face-an-early) made me did this.

 

 

 

I wanted to cerebrate Martin's 70th birthday with something is similar with the drawing I did for Lewis Collins memorial day, but I couldn't. Then I changed the plan to substitute drawings but I couldn't make it either by his birthday. Whaaaaa!  
  
So here is the substitute drawing for his birthday.


End file.
